AMOR ETERNO
by saori serena kou
Summary: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN PARA EL GRUPO REBELDES 100% AMANDO A LOS KOU. PARA EL AMOR NO EXISTE BARRERAS NI CLASES SOCIALES, PERO QUE PASA CUANDO NO ES ACEPTABLE, UN AMOR TRÁGICO, Y ETERNO.


Este fic participa en el especial de Halloween para el Grupo de Rebeldes 100% amando a los Kou. La historia es un song fic basada en la canción de Bella de la voz de Ricky Martin. Créditos: Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.

En un lugar del país, los hermanos Yaten y Taiki Black están disfrutando de sus mini vacaciones acompañadas de sus novias Mina y Amy Aino, ya que la disquera les consiguió conciertos a las costas del sur de México. Ya que Yaten y Taiki no tenían inspiración para componer.

Amy: Taiki amor, ya llegamos a México, pero en donde estamos.

Capitán del avión: estamos en las playas de Quintana Roo, precisamente en las Islas Mujeres.

Taiki: Pero que hermoso lugar, aquí vamos a encontrar inspiración para el concierto.

Yaten: vamos a descansar, ya quiero ir al hotel.

Mina: pero Yaten vamos a recorrer el lugar, me lo prometiste.

Amy: Taiki, vamos entonces al hotel.

Taiki: si mi hermosa Sirena.

Y así se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos lados, Amy y Taiki se encontraron a dos mujeres una morocha y una rubia de cabello largo con forma de ondagos y con una tristeza en los ojos.

Amy: Disculpe, estamos buscando este hotel, serían tan amables de decirnos donde se ubica.

La pelinegra contesta: este hotel está al final de la fuente, y disculpe mi nombre es Rei Hino, y mi señora se llama Serena, y antes de entrar al hotel, deben darse un beso, porque es la costumbre del lugar. Este lugar se llamó el callejón del amor.

Amy de manera incrédula contesta: ¿En serio? Me gustaría saber la historia de este callejón.

De manera abrupta es interrumpida por Serena: Rei, por favor, vamos a casa, quiero ver a mi esposo.

Rei de manera cariñosa contesta: Esta bien Serena, disculpe, si quieren nosotras vivimos al lado del hotel. Pueden venir cuando gusten a visitarnos.

Taiki: Gracias será interesante saber esto.

Serena: Mi amor, no me olvides, te amo.

Taiki: disculpe le pasa algo.

Rei: no solo que extraña a su esposo.

Amy: vamos al hotel y nos vemos al rato señora Rei, le llevare dos boletos para un concierto el sábado.

Rei: muchas gracias, y recuerden el beso, vámonos señora Serena.

Mientras eso pasaba Yaten y Mina estaban situados en una ruinas, para ver si la inspiración llegara a Yaten, para el concierto del sábado ya que el motivo es para la fundación de la compañía Tsukino Company.

Mina: Yaten ya me canse regresemos.

Yaten: es inútil Mina, mejor te sigo y….de sorpresa, escuchaban una melodía.

Voz: **Mírame por favor, aquí estoy con mi dolor. Ella dio un paso atrás, un adiós y no queda más.**

 **Bella, bella al amanecer, solo para mí. Bella, belleza de mujer.**

Yaten y Mina se acercan y ven a un joven cantando esta estrofa: disculpa por interrumpirte, pero que hermosa melodía, ¿cómo te llamas?

Voz: Mi nombre es Seiya.

Mina: Hola, mi nombre es Mina y él es mi novio Yaten.

Seiya: Mucho gusto, te pareces mucho a mi bombón, mi amada esposa.

Yaten: En serio, pues entonces debe ser muy hermosa como mi novia, pero contéstame una pregunta, ¿tienes la melodía? Es una canción muy hermosa, y ¿Cómo se llama la melodía?

Seiya: si la tengo, es más te regalo mi composición, y se llama Bella, pero hay una condición.

Yaten: pídeme lo que quieras, soy todo oídos.

Seiya: el sábado se realizara una fiesta con motivo de la fundación Tsukino Company, quiero que ese día la cantes y en el momento preciso la cantó contigo, y al final de la canción digas mi nombre.

Mina: es un trato.

Yaten: dalo por hecho, y después hablamos de tu paga.

Seiya: yo no quiero nada de dinero. Solo deseo cantar, y aquí tienes la letra y los acordes de la música.

Mina: Gracias

Y así Yaten y Mina regresaron al hotel y les dijeron que ya tenían la canción a Taiki y Amy, y su encuentro con el misterioso joven. Al igual que Taiki y Amy con las misteriosas mujeres.

Amy: Bueno, vamos a descansar, que mañana van a empezar a practicar.

Y así pasaron los días, y llego el día del concierto, y Yaten presentó la canción.

Yaten: esta melodía se llama Bella, empecemos. **Mírame por favor, aquí estoy con mi dolor. Ella dio un paso atrás, un adiós y no queda más. Bella, bella al amanecer, solo para mí. Bella belleza de mujer.**

Mientras tanto Rei y Serena estaban ahí en el concierto hasta que Serena, se paró y empezó a caminar al escenario junto con Yaten, mientras él seguía cantando.

Yaten: **Ella todo me lo dio, deseando estar al pie, fue mi verso y mi papel.**

 **Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior, como bola de cristal, me alejo de todo mal.**

 **Me dio su corazón.**

Yaten al ver a la extraña mujer en el escenario dejo de cantar y cuando seguía la letra apareció el hombre que le dio la melodía para cantar.

Seiya: **Me dejo la soledad, a pleno sol eterno mal. Si la vez alguna vez, dile que yo la sigo amando. Bella, bella al amanecer, aquí estoy tan mal tan solo. Bella, belleza de mujer. Ella todo me lo dio, deseando estar al pie, fue mi verso y mi papel. Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior, como bola de cristal, me alejo de todo mal. Me dio su corazón. Bella, bella al amanecer, quiero que vuelva a mí. Bella, belleza de mujer. Ella todo me lo dio, deseando estar al pie, fue mi verso y mi papel. Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior, como bola de cristal, me alejo de todo mal. Me dio su corazón. Ella todo me lo dio, deseando estar al pie, fue mi verso y mi papel. Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior, como bola de cristal, me alejo de todo mal. Me dio su corazón. Mírame, mi amada Bombón.**

Y así terminado la canción, susurro Seiya: mi amada esposa, te amo bombón. Te extrañe mucho.

Serena: Seiya mi amor, al fin has regresado por mí, te amo mi amor.

Taiki: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Toda la gente que estaba en el concierto estaban llorando por lo y Ami no sabía el motivo hasta que hablo Rei.

Rei: Esperen un momento, les diré la verdad, pero antes déjenme liberarlos.

Mina: Que

Rei: Asi es, mi Señora Serena, ya podrá ser feliz con su amado esposo Seiya, ya pueden seguir amándose en el paraíso eterno. Adiós. Y desaparecieron formándose una luna y una estrella fugaz, en la cual fue convertida en un cuadro donde estaban juntos.

Ami: ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Rei: Sigueme por favor.

Y fueron a la casa que estaba a lado del hotel, y Rei les confesó la verdad.

Rei: Mi Señora Serena y mi Señor Seiya eran dueños de este lugar, ella se llamó Serena Tsukino, hija de un adinerado comerciante, y dueño de la mitad del pueblo, mi señora Serena, se enamoró de un pobre jornalero que es Seiya y se casaron en secreto, ya que el padre de mi señora, quería casarla con el hijo de la familia Chiba, Darien, así que ellos huyeron. Se cambiaron de apellidos, y entre los tres empezamos a trabajar y así obtuvimos la hacienda, y también mi señor Seiya, cada vez que podía iba a cantar, entonces cada vez que se iba en la entrada de la puerta se daban un beso, y prometía que volvería a casa. En una tarde, el destino ya estaba escrito, sucedió la gran tragedia. El padre de mi señora y su ex comprometido, los encontró y los separaron, mi Señora Serena y yo nos mantuvieron encerradas en la casa y a mi Señor Seiya lo llevaron en algún lugar, para desaparecerlo. Mi señora Serena me confesó algo.

Flash back

Serena: Rei, que desgracia, iba a confesarle a Seiya que estoy esperando un hijo, ¿Porque?

Rei: Serena.

Fin flash back.

Mina: y que sucedió

Rei: ella se quitó la vida pero antes me dio un mensaje, que no dejará que descanse, hasta que se encuentre con su amado esposo.

Taiki: y cuéntame, que paso con Seiya.

Rei con el nudo en la garganta siguió contando: El Señor Chiba lo mató, pero antes de matarlo lo maldijo.

Flash Back

Darien: este es tu fin maldito, Serena será mía por fin.

Seiya: Estas loco Darien Chiba, pero te aseguró que tu familia pagará con la marca de la cobardía y traición, existirá una marca como su castigo.

Fin Flash back.

Rei: a Darien Chiba, le dejó una cruz en su rostro, y desde entonces todos los hijos que nacen de esa familia nacen con una cruz en el rostro.

Mina: entonces el Alcalde es,

Rei: Así es, Mina, es descendiente de la familia Chiba.

Ami: Rei cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Rei: un siglo desde que los asesinaron.

Yaten: entonces ellos solo quería encontrarse.

Rei: si y cumplir su promesa.

Taiki: esto es un amor verdadero y eterno.

Rei: solo me queda algo de decirles, prométanme que mantendrán esta canción, y que su amor perdure como mis señores.

Voz: Rei, amiga.

Rei: Serena.

Serena: Gracias amiga, ahora soy feliz, y que crees, Seiya está feliz de ser papá. Ya mi alma puede descansar.

Seiya: Rei, por favor ahora descansa tú también, mi sacerdotisa, favorita, y gracias por unirnos, a mi bella esposa y a mí.

En ese momento el hotel se empezó a temblar y dejó a las personas desmayadas ya que hubo una gran luz, que fue directo a la pared, donde había un cuadro.

Ami se asustó al ver a Rei desaparecer: Rei que te está pasando.

Rei: mi misión ya se cumplió, ahora puedo ir a descansar, después de un siglo se hizo justicia. Gracias. Y desapareció.

En ese momento Taiki observó el cuadro.

Taiki: Chicos miren el cuadro.

Los presentes se levantaron y admiraron al cuadro una chica clara, con los ojos azul cielo, de cabellos dorados en forma de ondagos con el vientre abultado, junto a un chico de coleta larga azulada, alto con ojos zafiros abrazados, admirando la luna y las estrellas fugaces.

Yate: son ellos ahora son felices, por fin, y cumpliré mi promesa, llevare esta melodía, por ustedes, por su gran amor. Seiya y Serena.

 **Ella todo me lo dio, deseando estar al pie, fue mi verso y mi papel.**

 **Fue mi amiga y fue mi amor, conocía mi interior, como bola de cristal, me alejo de todo mal.**

 **Me dio su corazón.**

Un amor verdadero sobrepasa con el tiempo los límites de la vida e incluso las barreras de la muerte, que con el paso del tiempo se convierte en un amor eterno y verdadero. La barrera de las clases sociales no es un impedimento mientras hay amor.

Fin.


End file.
